


Поговори с безмолвием

by Knightess_of_Cainhurst



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dante's dork dialogues as usual, Drama, F/F, Female Dante is a lesbian, Genderswap, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Reconciliation, Reunions, Sibling's incest, Sibling's rivalry, Twincest, Vergilia is life, Vergilia is love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 22:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19451137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightess_of_Cainhurst/pseuds/Knightess_of_Cainhurst
Summary: Конечно же, кажется, что за такие недалёкие слова тебе не ответят. Но Данте учится заново говорить о доверии с сестрой. Особенно когда знает, что на самом деле она ей нужна.





	Поговори с безмолвием

**Author's Note:**

> Fem!Vergil=Vergilia  
> Yes, they need to speak each other more and more. Sorry for mistakes, I am not native speaker and need translation.  
> _____________________  
> Вергилия, и всё тут.
> 
> «Ой, мирись-мирись и катаной больше не дерись!»
> 
> Ищу переводчицу!

― Я иду вперёд, ― даже в полутьме взгляд Вергилии казался подсвеченной ледышкой.

Ну или это потому что они в поисках более спокойного места зачем-то спустились сюда, к холоду и льду застывшего грота.

Сестра стояла ровно миг, а потом рванула ввысь: смотреть в сторону выхода. У Данте тот же самый вопрос решался просто: найти трещину, ударить посильнее и лететь вниз пока будет осыпаться некогда гладкое ледяное зеркало, служившее ей недолгой опорой.

Трещина нашлась. Вдвоём они обе могли бы устроить себе место для полёта вниз.

Только вот Вергилия даже не оглянулась, оставляя за собой лишь росчерки «Ямато» и клиньями падавшие ледышки. Как назло, она выбирала самые надёжные места в гроте: ни провалиться, ни утянуть из тупика.

― Я вообще-то здесь, ― напомнила Данте, и взялась развлекать себя колкостями в сторону Верглиии, ― Что, в одиночестве привычней? Тебе на самом деле не нужно моё присутствие?

Упала последняя ледяная глыба.

Звуки стихли. Звучало это вполне красноречиво.

Если переводить с языка (вернее, молчания) Вергилии, то это означало многое.

«Заткнись», например. Или «Ты сказала слишком много, и в мире смертных мы бы не говорили неделю».

Мир смертных, как же.

Смешок Данте оборвался, становясь похожим на хрип. Лучше бы они поругались там. Так у Данте была бы возможность стащить хоть целую антикварную библиотеку в качестве примирения и радоваться, когда Вергилия снова засыпала с ней рядом. 

― Я поняла, поняла! ― заходила кругами Данте, ― Это было уже слишком! 

Попинав ногой обросший льдом булыжник, она всплеснула руками:

― Мне от этого всегда кажется, что ты снова зациклена на себе.

Молчание не прекращалось.

«Что ты вообще знаешь обо всех этих годах?» ― красноречиво отвечала тишина.

По-хорошему, было удивительно, что Вергилия сейчас не приложила конец «Ямато» к её горлу. Спустя пару драк, искусанных и задетых клыками губ и ещё несколько стычек они бы успокоились и Вергилия бы сказала, что же не так. Данте такие откровения сестры неимоверно радовали ― хоть что-нибудь она переставала считать слабостью в её присутствии. Жаль только, целовала слишком отрывисто ― передышек было мало. И сейчас бы им не спорить, но ледяной грот с провалами таких же ледяных «окон» был пуст, давая им время на ссору. Или на попытку помириться ― если вдруг Вергилия её всё же выслушает.

Данте прищурилась, и задрав голову, начала закатывать рукав плаща:

― Вот, смотри. Шрама уже не осталось. На мне всё заживает также, помнишь? Я очень сожалею, я сказала что-то ужасное, всё в таком духе, можешь спуститься и показать, как тебе это всё не нравится!

Шрамы даже не болели ― зато Данте знала, что Вергилия не боится сидеть к ней спиной, по-прежнему пытается сдержаться от отрастающих с голода зубов и совсем прекрасно заменяет их своими совсем не потрескавшимися губами. 

― Веригилия, я жду! Спускайся вниз и поговорим! Я никому не скажу, как ты меня называла! А услышавших мы покрошим на кусочки вместе!

Позади послышалось лишь дуновение ветерка.

А потом ― лёгкий, едва слышный треск льда. И Вергилия, сидящая спиной: прямо напротив такого же заледеневшего участка, где серебрился свет.

Присев на пятки, сестра застыла, не оборачиваясь на шаги Данте. Ладони она явно держала не на ножнах и это вселяло надежду на разговор.

― Я... ― начала Данте, но её оборвали.

― Не сейчас.

Кажется, Вергилия хотела остаться одна, но один факт слишком этому противоречил: отражение. В отражении этого недозеркала были знакомые черты. Данте это не понравилось: сестра была готова зациклиться на собственной человечности, а не сказать ей, в чём же дело! И кто из них обеих творит глупости?

― Ви была сговорчивей! И она не...

Вергилия ничего не ответила.

А в отражении действительно была Ви.

Данте поняла свою ошибку и за пару секунд оказалась перед сестрой, не загораживая край темноволосой макушки в отражении, но и стоя так, чтобы было видно её лицо.

― Ладно, меняем тему. Ты всё ещё та, кто прикрывает мне спину даже когда мы подерёмся...

Рука Ви, гладившая лицо Вергилии, замерла. А потом снова пришла в движение: начала обводить контур лица, почти гладя по щеке. Отражению такое точно нравилось ― стало видно по-кошачьи подставленную шею. Это было похоже на безумие. Но именно так Вергилия выстояла.

Данте присела на корточки: посмотреть на ту Ви, которая оказалась нереальной.

Почти нереальной.

Всё же истоки этой ласки, с которой она смотрела на Вергилию шли из воспоминаний и сил самой Веригилии. А вот Данте видела, как сестра уже что-то понимала. И конечно же, по старой привычке не хотела ничего открыто признавать. Например то, что сейчас, когда они нашли время на ссору, у неё есть желание поворачиваться к кому-то спиной. И не только от обиды, но и зная, что Данте всегда успеет её прикрыть, если их затянувшаяся перепалка станет поводом для новой стайки демонов.

Это почти открытое признание: я тебе доверяю, раз показываю обиду, а не ухожу.

Но как показывало отражение под ногами, Данте верили не до конца.

Вергилия молчала, но было слишком ясно: ей что-то нужно. Разумеется, это «что-то» ― не простое «извини». Оно уже точно ничего не исправляло.

Как обычно, сестра хотела намного больше и ещё с горсточку превосходства. Последнее, судя по тому, как им было не до обычной перепалки, Вергилии бы сейчас не помогло. Она снова хотела быть уверена, что Данте не начнёт их сравнивать не в её пользу. И в то же самое время ― хотела, чтобы в ней ценили и эту, людскую часть.

Одинокую, временами почти позабытую.

Вот оно что.

Данте захотелось дотронуться до Вергилии, кабы она не знала, что сейчас это псевдоуединение не терпит прикосновений ― для начала сестре нужны уместные слова. Не зная куда деть руки, Данте опустила голову: её отражение внезапно оказалось моложе и сталкивалось макушкой с Ви.

Напускная досада получилась слишком насмешливой:

― Ну и смотри теперь сколько хочешь. Здесь ведь не только ты, но и я. Тебе ведь не хочется снова оставаться одной. Уж извини, но даже после таких штучек с твоим воображением, я этого не забыла. 

Данте пыталась достучаться, показать что-нибудь кроме того, каково быть одной на всю стаю демонов без конца и края. Именно поэтому она и пыталась возражать, показать, что она упрямее, но не от желания досадить, а попросту докричаться. А Ви смотрела на Вергилию со всепринимающей улыбкой и этому отражению не было нужно ничего, кроме вида самой Вергилии.

Это уже не пугало ― лишь слегка кольнуло тупой болью, которую тут же смыло волной всё тех же откровений, которые чудом удалось недавно услышать от сестры. Ви понимала её. Ви знала, что значат годы скитаний в Аду. Ви не спрашивала, насколько дорого ей пришлось заплатить чтобы услышать ответы на вопросы о том, почему мать тоже пыталась спасти её, а не только сестру. 

Ви не просто была её самой притягательной иллюзией.

Она заменила Вергилии все «пусто» и «одиноко», затянула раны, которые тянули всё людское в ней к слабости, ко дну. Теперь Данте видела это гораздо яснее.

И вместо того чтобы загораживать Ви собой, попыталась подвинуться поближе к сестре:

― Соглашаясь на контракт, я бы ни за что не сказала что всё было так просто. А от неё несло не только загадками, знаешь ли. Она что-то явно понимала... обо мне. Как будто знала, что я соглашусь. 

Ви в отражении касалась пальцев Вергилии, отрывисто водивших по льду. Данте отчего-то вспомнилась Триш, хотя та так и носила лицо их матери.

― Знаешь ли, я тогда не знала, каково будет застрять тут с тобой. Разве не хороша победа, а? Ты же не любишь ничью ― ну так вот, я здесь, считай, что в твою пользу. 

Прозвучало это почти как лесть, но Данте помнила всю боль и попытки хотя бы просто подобраться к сестре, которая, казалось, тогда вообще была слишком стремительной для любой удачной атаки. Напинала ей, если по-честному.

Чем не аргумент?

― Теперь это уже не считается, ― внезапно проговорила Вергилия, ― Раз мы уже обе ищем выход.

Отражение по-прежнему манило Вергилию.

Всё-таки да, у Ви были те самые манящие глаза, тонуть в которых было правда приятно им обеим, даже если для Данте это было немного по-другому, чем для сестры.

― Если хочешь, ― кивнула Данте в сторону Ви, ― можешь считать её тоже своей победой. С ней было приятно... не устоять. 

Плохое, плохое признание в знакомых, даже на миг сопоставимых чувствах. Но Данте это не заботило ― она хотела говорить пока её слышат.

― Она показалась мне почти знакомой. Не почти как ты когда-то, но после неё было легче думать и о контракте, и вспоминать о тебе до того как ты пропала. 

В ответ Вергилия неопределённо хмыкнула.

Данте развела руками:

― Как оказалось, Ви ― часть тебя, и я ничего не забыла. В чём-то она казалась странно тёплой, понимающей. Давно такого не припомню.

Вергилию это недосказанное «к припомню» окончание «как о тебе» не впечатлило: она опустила взгляд к татуированным рукам. Ви в отражении выглядела более смущённой, а вот сама Вергилия — непримиримой, знакомо-недоверчивой, едва ли слышащей извинения.

― И да, это только часть. А я скучала, помнишь? По тебе. Всей и целиком. И лучше бы ты говорила, что же не так.

Лезвие «Ямато» скользнуло прямо у самого затылка.

Данте увернулась, подставив отрастающие когти. В отражении тряслась от злости сжавшая трость рука Ви.

А в лицо Вергилии смотреть не получалось ― она стояла прямо за её спиной.

― Ты не понимаешь.

― Нет. Но раз ты смотришь и видишь её, ― пожала плечами Данте, ― значит, так тебе было легче. Ты была одна, так ведь? Это у меня были... другие.

Лезвие всё ещё было рядом.

Но Данте сжала отросшие когти и оплетённая чёрными татуировками рука пошла трещинами ― это «Ямато» начал крошить ледяное отражение. Лезвие внезапно легко застряло в толще льда. И в отражении недоверчиво скривившая рот Данте видела, как вместо Ви наконец-таки стояла сама Вергилия. 

И она совсем не торопилась убирать «Ямато» в ножны. Как и нападать.

― Может и так. Я действительно долго пробыла здесь... без тебя.

Данте вскочила, пытаясь сказать что-нибудь ехидное, скрыть эту ребяческую радость от словесной победы, но не успела. Трещины в отражении начали проходить по всему полу, доходя куда дальше того островка, где стояла сейчас Вергилия.

― Всё? ― попыталась отшутиться Дание за свою оплошность, ― Наваждение рассеялось?

Но увы, это не помогло: пол начал уходить из-под ног. А потом среди ледяных глыб и попыток подготовиться к прыжку мелькнули крылья и когти: тёмные с синими прожилками. 

Вергилия превращалась быстрее и будь рядом с ними ещё какая-нибудь мелкая демоническая орда — Данте восприняла бы это как вызов. Кто привычнее? Кто быстрей? Но вместо этого Вергилия ринулась вниз, а Данте так и продолжала падать, думая, как это почти похоже на давнее безмолвное «Нет» от её сестры.

Только вот сейчас ударить её за такое не хотелось.

И сама Вергилия уже не летела ― лишь пыталась парить крыльями вниз. Разумеется, не выходило. Но она смотрела на Данте.

И тянула к ней когти.

Сложив руки по бокам, Данте начала падать ещё ниже: как раз настолько, чтобы уцепиться за лапу целиком, попытаться переплести пальцы, не особо заботясь о том, как быстро отрастают крылья за спиной. Зато Вергилия была рядом. И смыкала руки всё ближе к талии, когда Данте попыталась прижаться поближе.

Внизу точно не было земли, но какая-то часть Ада всё равно их не убьёт. И потому Вергилия тоже не торопилась.

Может, это шанс... договориться?.. Или она сдержанно возмутится там, по приземлении, если будет время?

В любом случае, это было похоже на одно из желаний Данте ― очень старых, уже подзабывшихся. И потому она переплела и вторую руку ― там, где наверняка у смертных был бы шрам, выцветший за полжизни. Вергилия внезапно протянула коготь навстречу ― так, чтобы было легче уцепиться под самым острым краем.

― Ты же не хочешь, чтобы я тебя отпустила, ― улыбнулась Данте.

― Нет, ― ответила Вергилия и аккуратно сжимая когти, прижала её к себе.


End file.
